Les éclaireurs et la légende de Lyngvi
by Steamboat Willie et Helumyc
Summary: Quand les Maraudeurs de Poudlard rencontrent les Eclaireurs de Beauxbâtons, les aventures et les ennuis s'enchaînent autour de ceux-ci...


**1. Une arrivée inattendue **

    Le Poudlard Express filait à travers l'Angleterre depuis quelques heures déjà, en cette journée du 31 août ; à son bord, se trouvaient une petite dizaine d'élèves accompagnés de deux de leurs professeurs. Dans le premier compartiment se trouvaient la plupart des élèves en question. Cassie venait de défier Roudoudou et les deux jeunes filles s'amusaient comme des folles avec le jeu de cartes explosif que Cassie avait reçu pour son anniversaire.   
    "Allez, Cassie ! A toi, maintenant ! annonça Roudoudou.   
    - Attends, je ne sais plus ce qu'il me reste là... répondit Cassie. Marco se pencha alors sur son épaule et lança à la cantonnade : "Et bien ? tu vois bien, il te reste une carte d'entr... - SILENCIO !!! hurla Cassie, ce qui d'une part cassa les oreilles de Marco et d'autre part, le réduisit au silence, puisque Cassie avait sa baguette dans sa main. Marco lui lança un regard outré, auquel elle répondit par un regard noir. Il battit alors des bras en direction de Steamboat Willie pour lui faire comprendre qu'il souhaitait retrouver l'usage de la parole.   
    - Ah non ! Ah non ! Ah non ! Se défendit furieusement la jeune fille. Je refuse d'entrer dans votre conflit ! Pas envie d'avoir Cassie sur le dos pour avoir pris parti, moi ! Il est hors de question que je t'aide, Marco !"   
    Marco essaya de la convaincre en recommançant ses gestes désordonnés, ce qui faisait beaucoup rire Damien. Briséis essayait de paraitre trop absorbée par son livre pour suivre la conversation, mais les tressaillements des pages sur ses genoux indiquaient qu'elle avait beaucoup de mal à se retenir de rire...

    Steamboat Willie plongea Marco dans le plus grand désarroi lorsqu'elle annonça qu'elle allait voir Helumyc, qui devait déprimer dans le compartiment d'à côté. Toutefois, en sortant, elle marmonna quelque chose et Marco pu alors s'exclamer : "Aaaaaaaaaahhh !!! Enfin !" Cassie commença à protester, mais Steamboat Willie lui intima l'ordre de poursuivre sa partie, ce qu'elle fit en marmonnant que c'était bien pour Roudoudou...

* * *

    Depuis le début du voyage, Helumyc fixait sans le voir le paysage anglais qui défilait sous ses yeux. Il pensait à tous ceux qu'il laissait en France ; sa famille, et surtout son frère jumeau, allaient terriblement lui manquer. Bien que son frère soit lui aussi un sorcier, seul Hélumyc était parti. D'une part parce qu'Helu était le plus enthousiaste des deux à l'idée de partir, et ensuite parce que leurs parents n'avaient pu envoyer les deux frères en Angleterre. Il y avait également ses amis de Beauxbâtons qui n'avaient pas pu venir et même certains de ses professeurs. Quoiqu'il ne savait pas bien pourquoi il se plaignait de ne plus voir ses professeurs... Il y réfléchit pendant une petite seconde et décida que ce devait être parce qu'avec sa chance habituelle, il redoutait de tomber sur des professeurs encore plus sadiques que ceux qu'il avait eus jusque là... 

    Mais il y avait une personne qui lui manquerait plus que tout au monde...   
    ...Ses yeux envoûtants envahissaient les pensées d'Helumyc qui sentait son estomac se contracter à la pensée qu'il ne la reverrait pas avant plusieurs mois. Il se mit soudain sur ses pieds et, debout sur la banquette, il se mit en devoir de fouiller dans sa malle. Il en tira un magnifique fourreau noir, brodé de motifs celtiques en fil argenté, qui, à l'évidence, contenait une épée. Sa vue se troubla à la vue de ce magnifique cadeau, qu'il avait reçu quelques heures plus tôt. Il se souvenait exactement des attitudes, des humeurs et des baisers de son amie et ces souvenirs le plongeaient dans un état mélancolique empli de poésie et de tendresse. Helumyc était enivré de tout son être par l'amour de sa fiancée qu'il n'aurait jamais cru devoir quitter aussi longtemps.

    Le fil de ses pensées fut interrompu par le bruit de la porte qui coulissait. Steamy entra en souriant.   
    "Hey ? Qu'est-ce que tu fais dans ton coin ? demanda-t-elle doucement. On est tous à côté, tu sais... D'accord, il n'y a plus beaucoup de place, mais ce n'est pas une raison pour rester seul à déprimer comme ça !" Helumyc essaya - en vain - de lui sourire. A la place, il poussa un profond soupir et ne pu articuler un mot. Steamy repris alors : "Attends, mon vieux... Je sais que ça ne va pas être facile, tout ce temps sans Sab', d'autant plus qu'elle aurait dû venir, mais si tu restes dans ton coin, tu n'arrangeras sûrement pas les choses. Alors, s'il te plait, viens dans l'autre compartiment avec nous !"    
    En même temps qu'elle parlait, Steamy avait ouvert la porte et montrait le couloir à Helumyc, d'un geste peremptoire. Maugréant à moitié, Helumyc suivit néanmoins la jeune fille et continua de bouder, mais cette fois, entouré de ses amis...

* * *

    La raison pour laquelle des élèves de Beauxbâtons se rendaient à Poudlard via le Poudlard Express était inconnue des sorciers anglais. D'ailleurs, très peu de sorciers anglais étaient au courant de ce déplacement. Les jeunes sorciers français eux-même n'avaient été prévenus de ce voyage que trois semaines auparavant, lorsque Mademoiselle Eglantine avait demandé à chacun de leurs parents l'autorisation de les envoyer à Poudlard. Les jeunes avaient tous accepté avec enthousiasme, mais maintenant qu'ils étaient dans le train, en direction de cette école inconnue, ils commençaient à se demander comment cette année allait se passer. Le stress était fort et la tension palpable au sein du petit groupe. 

    Enfin, le train arriva en gare. Steamy encouragea ses amies à se dépêcher de descendre du train ; elle était derrière elles et elle avait hâte de voir ce qui les attendait. Elle avait à peine posé le pied sur le quai de la gare qu'elle entendit la voix d'un homme qui appelait le groupe de Beauxbâtons. Ce curieux personnage ressemblait à tout sauf à un homme tel qu'on pourrait l'imaginer... Ses cheveux et sa barbe hirsutes lui conféraient un air de Viking. Son imposante carrure fit dire à Helumyc que s'il avait dû se battre contre un Ogre, beaucoup auraient parié sur sa victoire. Son long et grand manteau avait au moins autant de poches que son propriétaire avait de cheveux et cet amas de poches laissait deviner toutes sortes d'objets étranges dans sa veste, particulièrement lorsque le vent jouait avec.   
    Il les mena jusqu'au bord d'un lac où de petites barques leur permettrait de se rendre jusqu'à Poudlard. Steamy monta avec Myrrha et Roudoudou, tandis que Cassie et Marco rejoignaient Helumyc à bord d'une autre barque. Lune d'automne, Briséis et Damien partagèrent la dernière barque. Mademoiselle Eglantine et Angora s'étaient installées dans la barque menée par Hagrid.

    Après s'être assuré que tout le monde était bien installé à bord, Hagrid donna le signal du départ et les barques se mirent en route. La nuit était tombée depuis peu et on distingait encore sur le rivage les batifolages des rongeurs les plus téméraires. Steamy regardait partout autour d'elle ; elle ne voyait pas où Poudlard pouvait se trouver, jusqu'à ce qu'elle se rende compte que de gros rochers barraient la vue.   
    "Vous n'allez pas tarder à apercevoir Poudlard, maintenant... Annonça justement Hagrid. Regardez, lorsque nous auront passé ces rochers..."

    Un murmure parcouru les quelques barques qui traversaient le lac. Poudlard était loin de ressembler à ce qu'ils avaient pu s'imaginer, même dans leurs rêves les plus fous. Une gigantesque bâtisse se dressait devant eux, et les lumières qui venaient de l'intérieur rendaient l'ensemble encore plus impressionant. Les élèves étaient tellement occupés à admirer les bâtiments qu'ils ne se rendirent compte qu'ils étaient arrivés que lorsque leurs barques cognèrent doucement sur le ponton. Leurs professeurs, quant à elles, s'amusaient de voir leurs réactions ; après tout, elles avaient eu à peu près la même lors de leur visite en juillet, qui leur avait permis de préparer ce voyage.

    Leur gigantesque guide les conduisit à travers Poudlard, jusqu'à un grand hall, où ils furent accueillis par un vieil homme qui portait une longue barbe. Celui-ci se dirigea alors vers mademoiselle Eglantine et lui serra la main en l'accueillant chaleureusement. Puis, il se tourna vers les élèves :   
    "Bienvenue à Poudlard, jeunes gens. Je suis Albus Dumbledore, le directeur. Comme vous le savez, vous allez passer six mois parmis nous. Vous serez répartis demain, après les premières années. Ici, nos élèves sont répartis entre quatre maisons : Gryffondor, Serdaigle, Poufsouffle et Serpentard. Pour les élèves de Poudlard, leur maison est une seconde maison à laquelle ils se doivent d'être fidèles. Nous attendons tous la même chose de votre part. Votre comportement et votre travail peuvent rapporter des points à votre maison, comme en faire perdre. Bien que vous ne serez pas là pour la remise de la coupe des quatre maisons à la fin de l'année, nous comptons sur vous pour tâcher de faire gagner le plus de points à la maison qui vous accueillera. Demain soir, avant la répartition, vos affaires seront rangées avec celles des premières années, en attendant de savoir dans quelle maison vous allez être répartis. Demain matin, vous serez autorisés à vous promener dans Poudlard, afin de prendre connaissance des lieux.   
    Sur ce, je vous souhaite à tous une bonne soirée. Une collation vous sera servie dans la grande salle d'ici une demie-heure et pour cette nuit, vous dormirez à l'infirmerie. Nous ne pouvons vous assigner de dortoir tant que nous ne savons pas dans quelle maison vous serez envoyés."

* * *

    Les jeunes étudiants français avaient passé une très bonne nuit, après avoir longuement discuté sur les différences entre Poudlard et Beauxbâtons et après une bataille de polochons du côté des garçons, qui avait débordé du côté des filles. Après tout, une bataille à trois, ce n'est pas aussi amusant qu'à neuf. Par ailleurs, ils faisaient tellement de bruits que Myrrha était allée les voir en compagnie de Cassie et avait été reçue avec un oreiller en pleine tête ! Cassie avait alors hurlé à l'attaque et les quatre filles qui étaient restées dans leur coin ne se firent pas prier pour se munir d'oreillers moelleux et investir le côté des garçons. Tout ce petit monde s'était endormi vers 4h du matin, lorsque Mademoiselle Eglantine était arrivée dans l'infirmerie, en criant pour se faire entendre. Elle était repartie en maugréant que décidément, quelque soit l'endroit où ils se trouvaient, ces jeunes ne changeaient jamais... 

    A l'heure actuelle, ils attendaient patiemment dans une petite salle à laquelle on accédait par une petite porte, située au fond de la grande salle. Ils savaient qu'ils y resteraient jusqu'à la fin de la répartition des premières années. Et pour l'instant, le train arrivait tout juste en gare avec l'ensemble des élèves de Poudlard. Dans un coin de la pièce, Myrrha, Roudoudou, Briséis et Lune d'automne discutaient calmement tandis que Marco, animé d'une folie enfantine aussi soudaine qu'habituelle, empêchait Cassie de suivre leur conversation en la chatouillant. Helumyc et Damien s'étaient une nouvelle fois disputés - à propos d'un balai de course - et Steamy se retrouvait entre les deux amis, obligée de les séparer et d'essayer de les relancer sur une autre conversation, comme par exemple, leurs impressions sur Poudlard jusqu'alors. Mais elle avait bien du mal, étant donné que ce débat avait occupé une bonne partie de la soirée précédente et que les garçons attendaient de voir leurs nouveaux camarades de promotion pour reprendre cette discussion.   
    Enfin, ils entendirent du bruit. Steamy se leva et voulu entr'ouvrir la porte, mais Angora l'en empêcha ; les élèves de Poudlard ne devaient pas soupçonner leur présence. Elle se tourna alors vers Helumyc et à eux deux, ils lancèrent un sort sur la porte, qui la rendait invisible pour les personnes qui se trouvaient à l'intérieur de la pièce. Leurs amis se regroupèrent autour d'eux pour voir arriver leurs futurs camarades de classe. Ils purent ainsi voir arriver des élèves ; les premiers groupes semblaient avoir leur âge : c'étaient probablement des élèves de sixième ou septième année. Les jeunes français se rendirent compte que chaque élève portait une tenue de couleur particulière et qu'en fonction de cette couleur, ils s'installaient tous à une table précise.

    "Mademoiselle Eglantine... Appella Myrrha. Excusez-moi de vous déranger, mais... A quoi correspondent les couleurs des uniformes ? J'ai remarqué que les élèves d'une même table avaient des uniformes identiques..."   
    Mademoiselle Eglantine se leva et regarda à travers la porte. Comprenant alors la question de son élève, elle lui expliqua : "ce sont les couleurs des maisons. Je suppose que les élèves reconnaissent ainsi ceux qui font partie de leur maison. Si je me souviens bien... Au fond, là-bas, c'est la table des Serpentards ; leurs couleurs sont le vert et l'argent. Puis, viennent les Poufsouffle, dont les couleurs sont le gris et le jaune. Plus proches de nous, vous pouvez voir la table des Serdaigle, dont la couleur est le bleu. Et enfin, les Gryffondor, en rouge et or." La directrice de Beauxbâtons regarda ses élèves qui n'arrivaient pas à masquer leur étonnement. Dans un demi-sourire, elle ajouta doucement : "ça change, hein ?"

    Steamboat Willie s'était détournée de la porte et commençait à faire les cent pas dans la pièce, signe de la tension qui grandissait. Elle appréhendait son arrivée dans cette école, mais elle était heureuse d'être venue avec ses amis. Dans la salle à côté, Helumyc et les autres pouvaient voir les derniers groupes d'élèves s'installer. Il y avait maintenant dans la grande salle un brouhaha indescriptible qui s'interrompit lorsqu'une femme d'âge mûr se rendit jusqu'à la table des professeurs et parla quelques instants au professeur Dumbledore. Celui-ci se leva et dit : "Chers élèves, une nouvelle année commence. Et comme chaque fois, c'est le moment de la répartition des nouveaux élèves. Professeur Mac Gonagall, dit-il en se tournant vers la femme d'âge mûr, vous pouvez aller chercher les élèves de première année."   
    Le professeur ressortit alors de la grande salle, pour revenir quelques minutes après, suivie par un groupe de (très) jeunes élèves (très) nerveux. Elle transportait un tabouret et un vieux chapeau rapiécé ; elle posa le chapeau sur le tabouret devant la table des professeurs et recula de quelques pas.

    Dans la salle à côté, Steamboat Willie avait cessé de faire les cent pas. Elle était maintenant devant la porte, les yeux écarquillés devant le spectacle qui se déroulait sous ses yeux. Elle ne put retenir un tressaillement de surprise lorsque le chapeau se tourna vers l'assistance et qu'une large fente se dessina, découvrant ainsi un semblant de bouche à l'objet magique, qui se mit à parler. Malheureusement, le stress et l'angoisse aidant, elle n'entendit pas grand chose du début de la chanson. Toutefois, elle se ressaisit suffisament vite pour entendre la fin du discours du chapeau magique :

De Gryffondor ou de Serpentard,   
De Serdaigle ou de Poufsouffle,   
C'est de ce que dira votre esprit,   
Que je pourrait vous indiquer,   
Des quatres grands sorciers,   
A qui le plus vous ressemblez.

Dans sa maison vous irez,   
D'autres amis vous rencontrerez,   
Et grâce à eux changerez.

N'ayez pas peur de me coiffer,   
N'ayez pas peur d'être séparés,   
Car de l'amitié de vos coeurs,   
Seront recréés les liens des Fondateurs.

    Steamy ne pu s'empêcher de commenter la scène : "Décidément, ils ont l'art de se compliquer la vie, ici..." Ses professeurs sourirent, tandis que ses amis riaient franchement. Ils regardaient se dérouler la cérémonie de la répartition avec intérêt et curiosité. Soudain, un doute effleura Cassie, qui se tourna vers mademoiselle Angora : "Dites moi, professeur... On ne va pas quand même devoir mettre ce chapeau ??? demanda-t-elle, effarée.   
    - Et bien, si, répondit son professeur avec un sourire. Vous allez être répartis de la même façon que tous les élèves de Poudlard...   
    - Mais alors... Professeur, nous risquons d'être séparés, non ? demanda Roudoudou, inquiète.   
    - Vous serez très probablement séparés, c'est vrai. Vous êtes loins d'avoir le même caractère, tous les neuf..."   
    Un murmure déçu parcourut le groupe des jeunes français, qui n'ajoutèrent rien de plus. Le dernier élève de première année venait de s'asseoir à la table des Poufsouffle et Dumbledore se relevait pour annoncer...

    "Et bien voilà... Une nouvelle répartition se termine. Quoique pour cette année... Elle n'est pas tout à fait finie." Un murmure étonné parcouru la grande salle, et les élèves de Poudlard cessèrent de râler après le dîner qui n'arrivait pas pour écouter leur directeur. "Il reste encore une dizaine d'élèves à répartir, je crois bien. Neuf, pour être exacts. Mes chers élèves, j'ai le plaisir de vous annoncer que cette année, nous allons recevoir neuf élèves de Beauxbâtons, l'école de magie française, qui intégreront leur septième année parmi nous. Ils sont venus avec leur directrice et une de leurs professeurs. Ils resteront à Poudlard jusqu'aux vacances de février. Pendant les vacances, ils rentreront chez eux avec une dizaine d'élèves de septième année qui, par conséquent, passeront leurs examens de fin d'année à Beauxbâtons..."

    Dans la petite pièce à côté, on aurait pu entendre une mouche voler. Ils étaient sur le point d'être répartis, devant toute l'école qui les accueillerait pour six mois... Soudain intimidés, les français reculèrent un peu vers le fond de la salle.

    "Chers élèves de Poudlard, je vous prie d'accueillir chaleureusement les élèves de Beauxbâtons !" Alors qu'il disait ces paroles, le professeur Dumbledore agita sa baguette et la porte de la petite salle s'ouvrit, rompant le charme qui la rendait transparente. Mademoiselle Eglantine sortit en premier de la salle, bientôt suivie par Cassie, qui avait décidé de ne pas se laisser démonter. Marco la suivit aussitôt et le reste du groupe leur emboîta le pas, pour s'arrêter près du tabouret où se trouvait le choixpeau. Le professeur Angora fermait la marche.

    Steamy s'était arrêtée à côté de Cassie et avait mit son bras autour de la taille de son amie. Elle regarda autour d'elle et remarqua rapidement Myrrha, qui ne quittait pas la table des Gryffondors des yeux. En levant les yeux, elle se rendit compte qu'Helumyc regardait lui aussi dans la même direction que Myrrha, un sourire amusé sur les lèvres. Elle suivit leurs regards mais ne compris pas ce qui amusait tellement Helumyc..

    "Bien. Le professeur McGonagall interrompit les réflections des jeunes français. Je vais vous appeler un par un. Tout comme les premières années qui viennent d'être répartis, vous vous installerez sur le tabouret et mettrez le choixpeau. Il vous indiquera votre maison. Le professeur fit une pause avant d'annoncer : Briséis !"   
    La jeune fille se détacha du groupe et s'approcha du tabouret. Elle mit le choixpeau sur sa tête qui ne mit pas longtemps avant de s'exclamer : "SERDAIGLE !" La table des élèves en bleu explosa en applaudissements et Briséis alla s'asseoir auprès d'eux.   
    "Cassie !" Steamy retira son bras de la taille de son amie et la poussa vers le tabouret, avec un signe d'encouragement. Prenant une mine vexée, comme si elle n'avait pas besoin d'être encouragée, la jeune fille prit d'autorité le choixpeau, qui avait à peine touché ses cheveux lorsqu'il annonça : "SERPENTARD !" Cassie se retourna vers ses amis et Steamy lui fit un grand sourire en la regardant s'éloigner vers la table du fond. La répartition des élèves de Beauxbâtons allait vite.    
    Damien fut envoyé à Poufsouffle, puis Helumyc à Gryffondor. Steamy le regarda s'installer près d'un groupe de garçons qui avait l'air assez soudé. Lune d'automne rejoignit Damien à Poufsouffle et Marco devint Serdaigle dans la minute qui suivit. C'était le tour de Myrrha. Le choixpeau mit beaucoup de temps avant d'enfin l'envoyer à Gryffondor. Helumyc y avait déjà engagé la conversation avec les garçons près de qui il s'était assis et Steamy sourit en voyant son amie hésiter à le rejoindre. Mais elle n'eut pas le choix, car Helumyc lui faisait de grands signes pour ne pas lui laisser le choix. Pendant ce temps, Roudoudou rejoignait Briséis et Marco à Serdaigle.

    Steamboat Willie se sentit soudain très seule. D'ailleurs, elle était la dernière élève de Beauxbâtons à ne pas avoir encore été appelée. Elle poussa un petit soupir lorsque le professeur McGonagall l'appela. Elle s'approcha alors du choixpeau et le mit sur sa tête. Enfin, Steamy entendit le nom de Gryffondor se répercuter sur les murs de la grande salle.

* * *

    Steamboat Willie avait rejoint Helumyc et Myrrha. Elle s'assit avec entrain à côté de Myrrha qui avait tendance à regarder partout sauf en face d'elle. Steamy croisa le regard d'Helumyc et ils se lancèrent un sourire de connivence. Steamy se fit une grimace, avant d'ajouter : "A mon avis, ce choixpeau est complètement cinglé !"   
    Il sembla alors que le temps s'arrêta. L'un des anglais la regarda intensément de ses yeux gris et lui lança assez aigrement : "et je peux savoir en quoi notre choipeaux est complètement cinglé ??" Steamy rougit en comprenant l'insulte qu'elle avait dû leur faire. Elle haussa doucement les épaules avant de répondre : "et bieeenn... Il nous a tous séparés !" Le jeune anglais sembla surpris de la réponse qui lui avait été faite, alors Steamy s'empressa d'ajouter : "Ce sera bien la première fois que nous serons séparés les uns des autres. Nous avons passé les 6 premières années de notre scolarité tous ensemble. Ca va faire bizarre."   
    Laissant le jeune garçon assimiler ses paroles, Steamy se retourna vers les autres tables de Poudlard et salua de loin Cassie, qui était la seule de tous les Français à la regarder à ce moment là. 

    Un autre garçon, qui avait les cheveux en bataille, demanda alors à Steamy : "Parce que la fille qui est à Serpentard est votre amie ?"   
    "Exactement, coupa Helumyc. C'est Cassie. Elle parait un peu folle comme ça, mais elle est adorable !" Un troisième garçon répondit alors, d'une voix très douce : "Et bien... Ce sera bien la première fois que nous verrons une Serpentard 'adorable'..." Steamy ne put s'empêcher de noter que les joues de Myrrha s'étaient empourprées en entendant le troisième jeune homme parler. Elle demanda : "Alors ça veut dire que vous n'aimez pas les Serpentards ?   
    - Sûrement pas ! Et si votre amie est comme vous le dites...   
    - Elle l'est ! coupa violemment Steamy.   
    - Si elle est comme vous le dites, je ne sais pas ce qu'elle fait à Serpentard... Termina le jeune homme aux yeux gris.   
    - Dans ce cas, je suppose que ton frère et toi, vous ne pouvez pas vous voir ? lui demanda Steamy, un sourire aux lèvres. Son interlocuteur, un instant déstabilisé, lacha un simple "effectivement" après avoir regardé vers la table des Serpentards. Il s'était rendu compte que Cassie s'était assise à côté de son frère, qui lui ressemblait trop pour qu'il puisse le renier...

    Que ce soient les anglais ou les français, tous les élèves étaient fatigués et surtout affamés. Ils se plongèrent bien vite dans leurs assiettes. Alors qu'ils avaient fini de manger et qu'ils essayaient de reprendre la conversation, les nouveaux Gryffondors et leurs nouveaux amis furent interrompus par un nouveau discours de Dumbledore qui les congédia en leur annonçant que le lendemain soir, il y aurait un bal surprise ouvert aux élèves de quatrième année et au-delà.   
    Myrrha, Steamboat Willie et Helumyc souhaitèrent une bonne soirée à Cassie, Roudoudou et Marco, qu'ils réussirent à intercepter quelques secondes dans le flot d'élèves qui sortaient de la salle et suivirent leurs condisciples de Gryffondor, jusque vers le donjon où ils passeraient une bonne partie des 6 prochains mois. Ils étaient tellement fatigués qu'ils dirent rapidement bonsoir à leurs nouveaux amis et filèrent se coucher dans les dortoirs qu'on leur avait indiqués.

* * *

    Helumyc : Salut à tous ! Bon, steamy en ayant marre de trop pianoter sur son clavier (genre, c'est elle qu'a tout fait... ¬¬ ), elle m'a planté là pour les explications post-premier chapitre... Je pense que, puisque Steamy ne reviendra pas je prendrais ce qui me va de droit, la gloire et les honneurs !!    
    Steamy : QUOI ??? Nan mais... Tu te crois où là ? A Microshit ? OO    
    Helumyc : Ben.. N'empêche ils sont premiers sur l'industrie des logiciels d'exploitation    
    Steamy : Wouaaah... Z'en ont de la chance... N'empêche, CHUI LA !! Alors t'es prié de partager gloire et honneur ! Merci. Et d'abord, Microshit n'est pas le meilleur exemple qui soit en terme de qualité... Mais là n'est pas le sujet... Si vous pensez avoir reconnu certains personnages, c'est normal. Soit c'est parce que vous avec trop lu les livres de JK Rowling, vu qu'on lui en a emprunté quelques uns ; soit vous faites partie des éclaireurs et nous vous saluons bien bas... Nous espérons sincèrement que cette petite mise en scène vous a plu.   
            Pour ceux qui se posent éventuellement la question, nous n'avons pas pris en compte la barrière de la langue. Nous avons déjà suffisament de choses à faire en arrivant à Poudlard (vous vous rendez pas compte à quel point c'est grand... Il nous faudrait un plan, je pense...), on ne s'est pas encombré de savoir qui parlait bien anglais ou pas. D'autant plus qu'on écrit en français alors vous n'avez qu'à imaginer que nous avons tous pris une potion de traduction. A moins qu'on ait mit la potion dans les plats servis par les elfes. On vous laisse le choix...   
            Helumyc, tu veux rajouter quelque chose ?    
    Helumyc : Oui. Je tenais à dire que nous avons tardé à poster parce que nous voulions vous donner le meilleur premier chapitre qui soit. Il faut dire que le plan que nous avons préparé est tellement énorme que nous avons peiné à définir de combien de chapitres sera composée cette fiction. Mais comme on n'est pas JK, on a finalement décidé de ne pas tenter de cacher moultes indices dans ce que vous venez de lire... En espérant que ce premier chapitre ne vous aura pas décu et mis l'eau à la bouche pour la suite des évènements... ;) 


End file.
